The new variety was discovered in a garden, by the inventor, as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a grouping of more than 100 plants of the parent, an unknown variety of Gaillardia grandiflora unpatented, in the United States. It was discovered by Jean Sorenson in 2007 at Victoria, BC, Canada.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Bethshebalee’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in British Columbia and the Netherlands during the summer of 2007 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.